1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary frame for a bicycle, more particularly to an auxiliary frame with a mudguard.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is desired to carry a buggy in a folded state with a bicycle, an auxiliary frame for carrying the buggy is needed.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional auxiliary frame 91 is adapted to be mounted in proximity to a rear wheel 921 of the bicycle 92. The auxiliary frame 91 comprises two lateral propping members 911 and a supporting frame 912. The supporting frame 912 is disposed behind the rear wheel 921, and is connected to the lateral propping members 911. The auxiliary frame 91 further comprises two pairs of hooks 913 disposed above the lateral propping members 911, and two locking units 914. Each pair of the hooks 913 is hooked on a respective one of lateral portions 923 of a carrier 922 of the bicycle 92.
The carrier 922 has a plurality of flanking rods 924 connected fixedly to lower ends of the lateral propping members 911 by use of the locking units 914 so as to fasten the auxiliary frame 91 on the carrier 922. The supporting frame 912 of the auxiliary frame 91 comprises one pair of parallel vertical portions 915 and a hook portion for supporting a buggy 93 in a folded state (see FIG. 2). Hence, it is convenient to carry the buggy 93 with the bicycle 92.
However, because of lack of a mudguard, when the bicycle 92 passes by a pool of water on the ground, the buggy 93 may get dirty and components inside the buggy 93 may be damaged by water and mud during rotation of the rear wheel 921.